


Nightmares and Love Songs

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Late at night reader finds a teary eyed, tired Roger Taylor playing a soft song in the back of the studio. It takes reassurance and comfort to calm his mind for the first time in months._____________________this was initially written by me to be more male!reader or masculine!reader cause I'm a dude and all that but anything goes, readers interpretation and all that jazz.





	Nightmares and Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another! Enjoy!

The soft sound of a guitar drifted through the air of the studio. Roger Taylor sat on the floor in the back, in an oversized shirt and a pair of sweats, strumming quietly on an acoustic guitar. Of course, he would be here, the studio was his safe place in this cruel world. He had a small lamp on, giving just enough of a deep orange glow to show what he was doing. Light shone through a half-empty bottle of whiskey next to him. You looked through the glass of the control room, sadly watching him play. To an untrained eye, he looked at peace but you could tell the difference between Roger being content and him distancing himself. Looking at the clock on the wall behind you, you saw what hour it was and yawned instinctively. He had been with you in bed, but the absence of his warmth beside you had woken you. It had been quite a cold night.

After careful consideration of the situation - should you go in and be with him or was it better to leave - you slowly moved, stepping into the studio. Looking up quickly, he stopped playing once he saw you. He looked down, as if ashamed to be caught here. Once you got to the back of the studio you sat down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Rog, it’s three in the morning? Why are you awake?” You quietly query, moving your hand to rub circles into his back.

He doesn’t look at you but raises his glass to his lips as he sips at the fiery liquid. Tilting his head back to rest it against the wall behind him, he steadies his breathing which you hadn’t noticed had picked up.

“Nightmare.” Is all he answers with after a moment of tense silence between the two of you; that one word makes you completely understand.

Roger had been getting a lot of nightmares throughout the past few months. They had stopped for a short time almost a week ago but now it seemed they were back. He never told you what they were about but you could always see that they always shook him to his core. The following day he was always quieter and more distant; the goofy, fun-loving man would disappear for the day.

Refocusing on the guitar he began plucking at the strings, playing a familiar, slow tune.

“.. love of my life… you’ve hurt me…” he began to mumble along to the song.

You lean your head against his shoulder as he continues, “…you’ve broken my heart… and now you leave me…”

“…Love of my life, can’t you see… Bring it back, bring it back… Don’t take it away from me because you don’t know, what it means to me…” you can hear that he’s choked up, his voice wavers as he mutters the song out of key.

“… love of my life…” he rests his head on yours, his head is heavy like the world is weighing him down. “… Don’t leave me…”

His singing, surprisingly softer than normal as he isn’t yelling from the drum kit, soon becomes a humming. Eventually, he comes to a stop, staring off into the distance.

“Bri gave me a quick lesson earlier, taught me that song.” It was easy to tell just by hearing him that he needed sleep, his voice had a deep rumble of tiredness to it; perhaps he had been up much longer than you thought. You were about to suggest going back to bed when he continued speaking, “I can’t take this anymore…”

He lifts his head up and you look at him. For the first time that night, he looks you in the eyes. The wetness of his eyes shone in the tangerine glow. His forehead furrowed in worry and his eyes had been rubbed raw red.

“I can’t sleep, I can’t think… I’m not myself anymore. I’m some shell of a man walking on autopilot.” You’ve never seen him cry, this was heartbreaking to see. He’s shaking and finding it hard to breathe.

You reach up and cup his cheek. Slowly you move your fingers up and into his hair, it’s been cut shorter - shoulder length - you feel the urge to comment on it but it’s the wrong time. “Come back to bed…” you whisper, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We can talk there, don’t stay out here in the cold.”

He nods slowly, pressing his head into your hand. You take the guitar from his grasp and put it in the stand next to him. Standing, you pull him up with you, he staggers a bit but eventually stands properly. You grab the whiskey bottle and carry it with you, as you leave the studio you set it on the table in the control room.

He holds onto your hand as you guide him to the bed a few rooms over. Setting him down on the bed, you climb in after him, pulling the blanket up to your chins.

You roll over to face him and he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer. He rests his forehead against your collarbone and your face finds its place in the mess of his hair. Exhaling deeply, he burrows into your shirt, pulling you closer still. Flush up against each other you bring one hand up to stroke his hair soothingly. Humming softly, you feel his breathing deepen and his grip on you looses as he falls asleep.

That had been the first time that week he hadn’t woken up again. He had slept through the remainder of the night and the band had let him sleep in. He woke having felt good and he spent the whole day thanking you and giving you gentle kisses as he passed by you. You kept him grounded and sane, he couldn’t thank you enough.


End file.
